Genesis
by Melica
Summary: What happens when 'death note' become reality, when the anime, "Death note" still exist in this world? It means a lot of fangirls begging for more! Oh wait, that's not my point. Dark...daaaaaarrrrk...


"A wave of death note have hit the globe, there was a shortage of black notebooks in the market and the cosplay industry for death note characters are so in fashion, it ignored the credit crunch and has raise for 68% in the pass two weeks."

"All death note movies and anime are on the big scene again!"

"The killings of 'Kira' has stopped for 1 week, is Kira finally put to justice? Was it by the cryptic gothic letter L, like it is in the death note series? Today we will run through this case with you!" The attractive presentater of the 'Kira's Kingdom' said proudly, her voice project loudly and clearly by the expensive speakers connected to the 60 inch plasma television.

The brunette stood in front of the television, silently observing the program.

This was no death note, not the fictional world that Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata have created. This is real. The real Kira case that lasted 6years.

-

_6 years ago._

"_24 criminal died of heart attacks again today! Is this a sign for the Kira from death note becoming reality, or is it just a copycat crime by another criminal with ego matching to Yagami Light—the death note main character who gain ownership of a magical notebook!? And will a mystery L appear and claim justice for us!" The reporter exclaim to the camera pointed at her, before an aged man masking a grim expression walks towards the crowd of reporters._

"_Sadly, the criminal killed for the past week were at a completely healthy condition, and after careful examination, no traces of poison or any other damage were found on them. The only reason for this must be someone out there, has found a way to copy what happened in the anime called Death Note." He said, looking worried and tired._

_Twenty yards way, a black figure slowly moved away from the crowd fighting to get close to the old man. The youthful face under the mop of brunette hair distort with a sadistic smile as the man began on reporting a new of 12 FBI deaths._

"_L! Please come out and fight for justice! If Light exist you must too!" A young girl yelled into a microphone as she knee, hands in a praying pose, on the floor, begging for a fictional character to come alive and catch this 'Kira'._

-

The brunette sat silently in the dark room, gently caressing the smooth texture of the black notebook, which lay harmlessly on the table.

"Ryuk." The brunette called.

A subtle movement art the corner of the room declared the existence of another person, or rather, creature in the room.

"Yes, Light?" He laughed, looking demented with his ungodly aura.

The brunette stared at the creature with disdain, but did not reply.

"L doesn't exist, after all." She whispered, hardly audible, as if trying to convince herself. Her voice thick with disappointment. "I've done anything light did, why didn't he come?" A tear roll down the delicate figure of her face. Ryuk once said that he choose her because of her resemblance to the fictional character called Yagami Light, he even named himself Ryuk just for his own amusement purpose.

"It's time to end all this, Ryuk." Shakily she wrote down L. Lawliet on the notebook. She shut her honey coloured eyes and mentally counted to 40.

"If he did exist, he won't be anymore." She lean back on her chair apparently relaxed but her tears never stopped.

But there was no L. There was no Yagami Light.

There was just a bored shinigami.

The doorbell rang loudly and piece the silence harshly. The brunette jumped violently and dropped the pen. Rushing down to the door, she told her to calm as she clumsily wipe away her tears.

"Miss Hikaru?" A feminine voice said under the dark hoodie.

The brunette stumbled back with shock.

"You are under arrest." The grey eyes with large dilated pupils stared, penetrating through her, a mop of white curl that perfectly reflect the moonlight appear as the hoodie fall back. A blond girl like man in leather and a red head with a pair of bright orange goggles appear beside him.

"_Was 'death note' finally going to end after six years of massacre like it does in the anime?" The new report echoed in the empty house, along with the faint, soft humming of echo from her silent scream of pain and angish._

_Yorutsuki Hikaru, died at 28__th__ January, 2010 of heart attack._

-

The silent man closed the thick file labelled with 'Kira case' as a loud 'ping' noise echoed in the room.

"Matsuda, shut that gold damn music down now, L is sending us a video message!"

"Chill, Aizawa…"

**A/N: Yorutuski Hikaru = Yoru – Night / Tuski – Moon / Hikaru - Light. Yeah, my fail sense of humour. The ending is kinda weird, because I never meant death note characters to be in the story, so L could exist, but he's just not , and the 3 Wammy kids…Well, I can't help myself to not put them in, lol. But they might not be Nate River, Mail Jeevas or Miheal Keehl, it's just me trying to make it more like death note. For people that gets confused, it's just a story of a L obsessed fangirl wanting to make it real to lure L out, and there was a shinigami that watched death note and thought it's amusing to make it real. And even L. Lawliet is in the notebook, he might not die, because in this story, and Yagami never existed. Now I'm confused myself, awesome.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated! **


End file.
